The brightest smile cries alone every night -TMNT 2012- A Mikey Story
by LaunaWolf
Summary: After escaping the Foot Clan an unlikely ninja mutant goes in search for others like herself, little does she know she's a bit closer to Japan then she first realized.


**First off I would like to say I'm testing this out; for some time now I've been rping in a TMNT Live RP Chat on Tumblr, which put me off writing a love story for Mikey since things are very different in the Live RP Chat then what they would be in this story. I would like to know what many of you think about this chapter and if you think I should continue or not, I would like to also add what happens in these chapters are not in anyway linked to the Live RP Chat but if you do want to check out the Live RP Chat send me a message and I'll be more then happy to send you the link. Please keep in mind this is in a sense a demo or a taster, if it turns out you all do like it then I'll will write more in the chapters and you will find out more about Serenity and the plot I have planned. Thank you and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Serenity's breath was caught in her throat, she leaped from rooftop to rooftop but she couldn't shake the foot clan that was hot on her heels. She needed to find a way out _and fast;_ she knew the foot clan had no need to for her any more so why were they still tracking her? Jumping from the roof an idea sprung to mind. Landing perfectly on the ground she started to change her form, her freckled face started to coat over with shimmering brown and white fur as the structure of her skull cracked and changed, her human features overtaken by her wolf DNA.

Her body shrank down dramatically taking on paws and claws till she was a 2 ft tall wolf standing on all fours, she scurried over to her clothes and gathers them up before she hid near some trash cans and laid down, curling up like she was some stray dog. She was very thankful she stuck to her father's words about not telling or showing the foot clan her mutated states before they took her from him, she rested her head on her front paws becoming deadly still when she heard Foot soldiers drop down where she had landed only seconds ago, un-known to her someone had already seen her changing.

Closing her eyes slightly she appeared to be a sleeping stray dog to them, though she kept her eyes open enough to see them and still appear asleep. The Foot ninjas scouted around with no luck of finding the teen before one more landed with a big thud. Dust danced around the huge shadowed figure, she didn't need to see to be able to feel the fear the other Foot soldiers had for this man or mutant.

Mikey watched on from a distance, he was impressed by her trick but couldn't help worrying. Dog pound was a dog after all and his nose was good, he hoped the wolf girl he just witnessed change could stay hidden from the foot. Normally with his brothers they'd all jump in and lend a hand but there was just him and this girl seemed to have things under control at the moment. Plus jumping in now would reveal her and get them both caught by the Foot.

"Where is she?!" Dog pound growled making Mikey flinch and gave him the impression this girl was in some kind of danger being wanted by the foot, Serenity and Bradford never got along at the best of times in the two years the foot clan held her captive but ever since he became a dog Seren couldn't take him seriously anymore. But that was down to their species, Bradford was a dog and she was a wolf, dogs were lower rank than wolves naturally. Dogs may have descended from wolves but wolves will always be untamed there for the alphas. She had to become more careful too around Bradford's new nose, he'd come close to finding out her secret a few times.

The foot ninja expressed shame for losing the teen girl but they weren't allowed to give up, Serenity was very thankful that Dog Pound's sense of smell wasn't as good as her's by far or they would've found her by now, plus the stench she surrounded herself in made a great cover up.

All the foot ninja had soon took off to the rooftops leaving serenity where she was alone, shape shifting had come in very handy for her but they knew one of her forms and that was her most human form, if she was to be sure none of them would find her she may have to avoid that form and hide form humanity in her mutant form or keeping acting as a stray dog.

Picking up her clothes she morphed back into her humanoid wolf form as she didn't want anyone to catch her naked, at least in her humanoid wolf form she was still coated over with fur and she appeared to have less of a human body in this form too.

Placing her clothes back on she regained her more human appearance, she had a pixie like look with a cute button nose, and her eyes were a brilliant emerald not matter which form she took and her hair was a short curly chestnut brown. Even though she was in her more human state she still had wolf ears and a tail, she had figured out how to hide them a long time ago.

In Japan were she had grown up Neko hoodies were really popular, so Serenity got a hoodie and cut two holes in, getting some of the same fabric she sowed on pouches for her ears to slip into making the appearance on a realistic Neko hoodie. If anyone asked how she made them so real she explained she used wiring, her tail wasn't so easy to hide but she figured it out, getting a backpack she cut a hole in the back for her tail to slide in so it could hide in the bag, she often wore the backpack low down her back where her tail would be. No one questioned her as she just looked like a teen fitting into the Japanese pop culture.

Throwing her hood over her head she slipped her ears into the hooded pouches, grabbing her backpack she did the same with her tail. Even though she used the bag mainly for her tail she always kept her sketch books and drawing equipment in there too using a fake bottom in the backpack so her tail could hide under all her stuff, on the front of the bag was a green punked out skateboard which was held to the backpack with two clipped straps. Pulling on her green converse shoes she made a silent run for it, she didn't want them to pick up on any sudden movements, she was sure that she had waited long enough but with ninjas she could never be sure.

Noticing the group of Foot ninja heading his way Mikey quickly hid and when he was sure his move to relocate himself was successful he relaxed a little, peeking over at where he had seen the girl before he watched her morph into one other form before morphing back into the form he first saw in. He knew she was like him, a mutant but a very different kind of mutant, she was running from the Foot right? Made her an enemy of their enemy, noticing skate board made her a bro.

Watching where she was going he ran ahead to meet her there, he was sure Dog pound wouldn't give up that easily, even though she had given them the slip it could back fire.

Keeping to the ground she thought it would be best, it was darker down here and easier to find places to hide, it was just her luck that it was already dark out. If it wasn't for the fact she was running possibly for her life then she would stop to admire the stars above, her eyes darted around picking out all the things that could gave her away as she ran towards them.

A puddle was gathered before the turning she wanted to take, taking in a swift breath she leaped over the puddle turning her body into the lit up wall on the other side; she braced she foot against the wall before pushing off with ease landing crouched in the opening from this alleyway.

Even though she'd hid her abilities as a ninja she was happy she kept up her training without anyone finding out, with a powerful push she bolted again before she felt herself hit against something hard or someone.

She cursed under her breath as she crashed against the ground with her ears flicking back as her hood fell from her ear's hold revealing them, normally she had perfect control over keeping her ears still but sometimes she couldn't help it, she thought she got rid of Bradford and the foot.

Her hands instantly caged over her face in defense waiting for the beating that would of came from the dog though after nothing she grew curious, lowering her arms the light from a nearby street lamp blinded her temporarily but illuminated her emerald eyes. Waiting for her eyes to adjust she noticed a silhouetted figure that didn't look like Bradford.

"Batman?" She asked in a childish tone, her voice was always girly and childish even though she 15 years old, though she only hoped it was someone like batman from one of her comic books, too bad they all burnt in the fire two years ago. After a few seconds she noticed this figure reminded her more of a turtle than batman, glancing up at the figure more her innocent eyes coated over with lost fear, she just hoped he wasn't with the foot clan.

"Batman? Ha! I wish." A male voice chuckled as the turtle figure stepped into the light, it was a turtle alright with an orange ninja mask, blue eyes and freckles, Serenity couldn't hold the smile back. She knew what he was; he was like her a mutant. Before she knew anything the turtle extended his hand to her as she gladly took it, for some reason the two trusted each other. Pulling her up she stumbled into him as his arms instantly caged around her protectively, looking up at him their eyes met.

"Why were you running from the foot?" Mikey asked slightly concerned at the wolf girl he held in his arms.

"I es-" Serenity was cut off by Mikey pulling her and into the shadows with him as he stared up at the rooftop near them, sure enough there was Dog pound sniffing around.

"I know you're here turtle." Dog pound snarled but neither Mikey nor Serenity moved, they stayed hidden and quiet as they watched Dog pound grumble and leap onto another roof top continuing his search. Mikey wasted no time as he went to the nearest man hole and jumped in with Serenity still in his arms.

The light was dim down there as they moved out of view of the man hole seeing Dog pound land above; his huge mutant dog's shadow blocked what little light was seeking into the underground sewer as the two inched away from the man hole quietly.

Being a safe distance Mikey finally looked back at the wolf girl he still had in his arms, blushing lightly he realised he had a girl... a girl in his arms this whole time! Instantly he let the wolf girl go allowing her to step back and run if she wanted to, but she didn't. Serenity only stepped back to give him his personal space.

"Who are you?" Serenity stuttered blushing deeply looking into his bright blue eyes, heart jumped in a way she never felt before.

"Michelangelo. But my brothers call me Mikey." He stated staring back into her green eyes, he didn't know what this feeling was, maybe this was a marshmallow felt like? He was about to request her name but it seems she was one step ahead of him.

"Serenity, but you can call me Seren." She smiled at him sweetly as he returned the smile and so the turtle and wolf met.


End file.
